


The Guy and the Handcuffs

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eye Contact, F/M, Flirting, Handcuffs, Nudity, Sannami Week 2020, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: She was looking for a book, but found him naked in her roommate's room.Slight Nami/Sanji
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Guy and the Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> A small OS I once wrote for Sanami Week 2020. It's prompt 1 - Eye Contact.Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters in it.Rating M for nakedness and slight adult themes.Enjoy;D

The Guy and the Handcuffs 

Never – ever – before had she faced something like… that. And she was shocked. Maybe a little surprised. But also utterly speechless. 

As was the young, blonde man in front of her, who merely blinked, while a big blush creeped on his features. Though… her face was surely shaded in the same reddish tone.

“Ah…hi?“ came it from him after some time, while he had tried to pull the pink blankets, that rested by the end of the bed, towards him to cover his… his everything. Though he had failed and was now sitting there with his legs pulled close to himself, crossing them funnily to get rid of anything, she could have seen. 

Yet, the damage was done and she shrieked, covered her eyes and turned away. 

“Oh gosh!“, she screamed. “Why are you naked! What the heck are you doing here? And who the fuck are you? AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!“

She turned back, peeked through her fingers, but immediately regretted that decision. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen any naked men before. And this very specimen in front of her was very attractive. 

It was just… This whole situation had jut taken her by surprise. 

“I am Sanji. And what is your name, my goddess?“ he murmured sensually, as if it was totally normal for him to be in this situation. 

“N-Nami… But what are you doing here – naked – in my roommates room!“

“Oooh… so… Purin is your roommate… She didn’t tell me, that she wasn’t living alone. So, you are her friend?“

“Yeah… kinda…“ She liked Purin, sure. A friend? Maybe. But she came from a good family and therefore paid the rent punctually. And she had paid for the huge couch, the whole kitchen and for the new shower. She tented to be a little neurotic – with some mood swings and her strange behavior. But she had worse people living with her and the two of them came along well enough. 

“Well… it’s nice. To have a friend. And… is there any possibility, that you know, how to get out of these.“

There was some metallic rattling and the young woman knew, that he was talking about the pink, plushy handcuffs, which where tying him to Purin’s bed. 

The very reason, why he couldn’t cover himself. 

She sighed. 

Did she really want to know, how Sanji got in this situation? Sure – she wasn’t dumb und knew what has happened here. But why wasn’t Purin close and why hasn’t she freed the young man? 

Though… hasn’t Purin left a few hours ago? 

So, he was left behind. And now it was Nami’s turn, to deal with this mess. 

Carefully she slid forward. Her eyes tightly closed, her hands stretched in front of her, to navigate around in this room. Stumbled against the bed and crawled forward, to get closer to the head board. 

Though… a head board wasn’t warm and all fleshy feeling, right? 

She drew back and heard him laugh. 

“Don’t worry, that was merely my chest. Nothing inappropriate!“

“Nothing inappropriate?! I don’t know you and I have touched you! How is that not very inappropriate?!“

“Could have been a little lower, you know?“

“Urgh! Disgusting!“ 

“Sorry…“

Again she sighed, before she reached forward again, higher this time and exhaled with relief, when she merely felt his hands, following them, until she found the pesky handcuffs. 

She opened her eyes a little, examined the metallic bracelets, before she reached in her hair, to pull out a hair pin, which she immediately inserted in the small lock. First in the left, then in the right band. Until they clicked and loosened from the young man’s hands. 

“Thank you!“, she heard him sigh in relief and both pulled back to sit upright, again. 

Locking eyes for the first time. 

The young woman was immediately drawn to the depths of his eyes, which held so many shades of blue. They where twinkling in the light of the setting sun. They looked… kind and he looked lovingly back at her. Her heart immediately started to race and her breath got caught in her throat. Everything started to tingle and warmth spread through the fibers of her being. 

He smiled, reached for her, to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, which has loosened, when she had reached for to hair pin. 

The eye contact got to intense for her taste – she didn’t even know this guy in front of her – and she dropped her gaze. 

Immediately regretting this decision, yelped and covered her eyes again. 

“Thereisstillapenis!” she squealed, cheeks flaming, being utterly flustered. 

He gasped, now finally reaching for the covers to hide his nakedness. 

“Sorry!”, he mumbled, hurriedly getting up from the bed, to search for his shorts. Then trousers. His shirt. Putting them on, faster like lightning. Sighing, when he is done. “All covered up now!”

Nami merely nodded, lowering her hands, again, cautiously looking at the blonde guy, who is now putting on his shoes. 

“Well, that’s definitely a way to get to know somebody, right?”, he joked, straightening his cloths, when he is done. 

“You are not hitting on me now, are you?”

She raised her eyebrows, seeing is lips form a slight smirk. Growling, until he raised his hands, ready to defend himself. 

“D-don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that, after you found me in this situation!”

“Good…”

She studied him – his good appearance, his very attractive body, his fine, yet masculine features. Also – the young woman couldn’t deny, that there definitely was some kind of chemistry between them – even though they haven’t spoken much. 

As she suddenly realized her thoughts she nervously got up from where she was sitting, hurriedly walking over to one of Purin’s bookshelves to look for one very particular baking book – one with fancy cakes and tartes. The very reason she has entered her roommate’s room in the very beginning. 

“And you are looking for something?” 

Why hasn’t he left? And has he gotten closer?! 

The young blonde man was standing behind her and when she looked over her shoulder, she could see, that he has casually put his hands in his pockets, studying the shelves himself. 

“A book…”, she mumbled “Tomorrow it’s my sister’s birthday and I want to bake her a cake. And I know, that Purin has all these amazing recipes, I wanted to check here first. I know she has this one book and-“

“This one?”

He reached over her head, pulling a colorful book out from its hiding spot. Nami immediately knew, that this was exactly the one, she was looking for and turned around. 

Immediately she found herself trapped between the blonde and the bookshelf. He smiled widely and most brilliantly at her, handing her the book. Their fingers touched, when she reached for it and once more their eyes locked. 

Her breath got caught in her throat and she noticed, that her cheeks started to flame. She found herself drawn to this young man and she was absolute ready to stop denying her attraction to him – that guy, she had found naked in Purin’s room, bound to her bed with handcuffs. 

“I can help you…” he smoothly said, never breaking the eye contact. 

Her belly immediately started to tingle, when she heard that and she slightly licked her lips. 

Oh yeah – she was so ready to get his help. 

“Okay…” she merely whispered. 

“I am a chef – I cook a lot and I am pretty good at it. And I also need to thank you, that you helped me back there.”

She blinked. Blushed. And she noticed, that he wasn’t thinking about that kind of help she started to yearn for. 

“O-oh thank you. That would be nice!”

She hurried past him, leaving that compromising position, but stopped in the doorframe. Pressing the book against her chest, she turned around, smirking now herself, as she said:

“And you know what – I changed my mind! It also would be nice, if you hit on me! You have my allowance!”


End file.
